


Bullets & The Blonde

by nataliemk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliemk/pseuds/nataliemk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Oliver gone to League of Assassins, it's time Felicity learn how to shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullets & The Blonde

Felicity rang her hands as she walked through the door that Diggle held open for her. This is a bad idea she thought to herself. Yep. A very bad idea.

While Diggle talked to the man at the counter, Felicity wandered around the shop. Guns. There were a lot of guns. Guns on the wall. Guns in glass cases. They came in all shapes and sizes. Felicity stopped in front of a display case and cringed. Was that a pink gun?

“You have got to be kidding me.” Felicity muttered to herself.

“Felicity?” Diggle called and motioned her to the counter.

“He needs your drivers license.” he said.

Felicity nodded and dug through her purse. She handed the man her license. Big Larry, as it said on his name tag, looked her up and down. Her blonde ponytail and bright yellow blouse stood out against the camo, leather and metal. 

Big Larry pulled out a gun from behind the counter and handed it to Felicity. The weight surprised Felicity, her hand dipping down when Big Larry dropped the hardware into her open hand. It started to slip from her grasp but she managed to recover before the gun hit the counter. 

Big Larry rolled his eyes and handed her the ammo clip.

“Make sure to load your weapon inside the rage and you must wear the goggles and ear protection at all times.” he said gruffly.

Felicity swallowed and nodded. She followed Diggle into the back room to the locker room. Diggle motioned for her to put her purse and coat in one of the lockers that lined the wall. After carefully stowing her things, Felicity followed Diggle into the shooting range.

“John. I don’t think this is a good idea. I have terrible aim. Just ask my 7th grade softball team. I think I still hold the record for most errors.” She said, trying to convince Diggle.

Diggle stopped in front of a stall and turned to look at Felicity. She started to chew her bottom lip. He handed her the headphones and goggles.

“Felicity. The team is stretched thin now that Oliver is...I need you to be safe. I can’t always be there to protect you. You don’t need to be sniper, I just need to know that you can handle yourself.” John said, the words he left unsaid hung in the air.

Felicity sighed “Ok but you're buying lunch after.”

Diggle smiled. “Deal.”


End file.
